Lightning Illuminates the Path
by Alicia Olivia Mirza
Summary: Eight-year-old Ash saved the life of an abandoned Pichu, and his new friend changed his path as a future Pokémon master completely, forcing him to learn about the world of Pokémon earlier. Two years later an experienced and well-read Ash is about to start his journey to become the very best like no one ever was. (Smart!Ash, AU, Pikachu as starter, long one-shot, completed)


**Author's note: I admit that I only recently started reading Pokémon fanfics, but I'm already getting fed up with how pretty much all smarter!Ash/competent!Ash rewrites have a different starter Pokémon than Pikachu (mostly very rare and not even from Kanto, so far from normal starter). It must be, because Pikachu was my childhood, so replacing him kind of hurts my feelings and I can't exactly imagine Ash without him, so in my frustration I wanted to write my own version where our favourite yellow mouse is the exact reason for a more mature Ash who knows much about Pokémon before starting his journey.**

 **I will mark this story as complete, because the rest has been written before like a millions times, I believe and at the moment I don't have the time or the patience to write it, I'm afraid. I might add more in the future though. I would love to hear you opinion though and if you would like to see more.**

* * *

 **Lightning Illuminates the Path**

* * *

The broken look in the tiny Pokémon's eyes would forever haunt Ash. The spark from the mouse-like creature's dark eyes was missing and if it wasn't for its piping breathing and its body's rhythmic falling and rising with every breath, he would have been sure that the Pokémon was dead.

Ash has never seen a Pokémon like this before. It kind of reminded him of other ones he had seen a few times in the television when he watched Pokémon battles (mostly from the Indigo League), but it was much smaller, so it might be a baby Pokémon, the unevolved form – yes, that seemed logical as the whole creature was no more than a foot long and Ash didn't think it would weight more than a few pounds.

Ash was just crossing a field which has just been recently planted he supposed so the plants were not high even yet to hide much when he noticed the Pokémon. He wasn't supposed to even be there, his mother always told him to stick close to the town's border especially when he was alone, which totally happened now. He was playing with Gary just outside of Gary's grandpa's lab (who was a well-known Pokémon professor) when his supposed friend once again started on one of his new favourite ranting topics – Ash himself. Gary has changed a lot recently, something that Ash couldn't help, but notice. The once gentle boy became arrogant and seemed to look down on everyone and mostly on Ash, something the other boy did not like much.

So, after a rather harsh fight of words (most of which came from Gary) Ash literally ran away – not from home of course, but he wanted to put some distance between him and his friend (after today though, the word 'friend' seemed rather bitter to him and most probably it wasn't true by now).

The young boy always enjoyed a good walk, especially if it led out of the small town's borderline. While Ash liked Pallet town, it was his home after all, he couldn't wait to start his Pokémon journey in two years' time and see what the world had to offer, because this place was rather closed off (and of course see a lot of cool Pokémon which were not native to his own home).

The plants could not hide the small creature that had a pale yellow colour, which caught Ash's eyes first. Ash descended on four not caring about how dirty his clothes would get (he was an eight-year-old who was supposed to be out playing anyways so it was bound to get ruined) and slowly got closer and closer to the Pokémon. He couldn't see any other close by which surprised him as these fields were always filled with Rattata, something the farmers hated and a topic they were rather passionate about. Also, bug Pokémon were rather notorious here as well as they liked to chew on the crops. Ash had a feeling that those Pokémon didn't want to be there to see the little yellow creature suffering, or it was his presence which stopped them.

Ash wasn't sure what to do. He was out of reach of the town - even if he ran all the way to the professor's lab (who was the obvious choice as he knew the most about Pokémon in the town and every resident who had some problem with theirs took them to the man as there wasn't a Pokémon Center or a gym around) to ask for help there was a good chance that the professor wouldn't be there (as he was known to observe Pokémon in their natural environment). However, if Ash took the Pokémon with him probably at least one of the professor's aids could do something like stabilize its state. That had to be enough at least until the professor was back to the lab. Yes, that seemed like a logical step to take, though at that moment Ash found himself not knowing enough of Pokémon. Was it bad to pick up a hurt one? Would it cause even bigger of problem for the small creature?

"Pi…" the Pokémon sighed with obvious distress. At that moment Ash knew that there wasn't enough time to think about chances as the small Pokémon was obviously very hurt and needed medical attention as soon as possible. He was actually surprised that the Pokémon was not completely unconscious. Maybe it was in so much pain that it couldn't even faint? Or was it trying hard to stay conscious? Ash has heard something about the importance of staying awake when one had a head trauma. It might as well be the same with Pokémon, he guessed.

Ash edged closer and took a better look at it. The whole Pokémon pretty much consisted of two big ears. Its ear tips, collar, and tail were black and angular. Other than black and pale yellow the only different colour it had was a brighter shade of pink, its cheeks. It had a tiny nose which reminded Ash of a dot.

Ash knew enough of Pokémon to know that touching one in obvious distress was not always a good idea especially if you didn't even know what it was capable of. He dearly wished that it was a Normal-type and not a Fire-type for example which would fry him as an automatic response.

The moment he hesitantly reached out he got his answer: with a hiss he pulled it back, because electric current ran through him. Great, an Electric-type, he thought sarcastically. It was obviously in great pain though as it hardly did anything to Ash and he noted that it caused a bigger harm it, it seemed shocked.

Ash wasn't about to try it again, instead he went with another option. It was a more than well-known fact that Pokémon understood human speech just well – the reason why they could have such a wide range of use and why Pokémon battles were so interesting to see, they really did what their trainers told them to do (when they wanted to of course). Still, wild Pokémon did not understand humanity and their ways much, exactly why trainers needed to teach their Pokémon to work together. This small Pokémon was not only most probably wild, but rather young as well, not to mention in a lot of pain, so Ash wasn't sure if a speech would be enough for it to stop shocking him, but he had to try, because he most certainly had no better idea at the moment and the tiny Pokémon was running out of time.

"Hey, buddy. I know that you are in pain, but I just want to help you. You would feel a whole lot better if you let me take you to a man who was able to heal you. I won't hurt you, I promise. Just give me a chance to take care of you," Ash asked the hurt Pokémon. "Please."

"Chu," the weak answer came, which didn't say much to Ash, sadly he didn't speak Pokémon, but he had to try at least. This time he reached for the small creature with two hands to grab it, instead of just touching it. He took a deep breath and reached out and though he knew that the Pokémon automatically shocked him again, this time it was rather light compared to the previous attempt and the moment it was in his hands it didn't happen again. (He wondered though if it was because of his speech or because the baby creature didn't even have any more energy to try to protect itself from him. He dearly hoped that it was the first idea, that he was a good speaker.)

On the outside Ash didn't see any particular wounds, but then again, if it was another Pokémon which caused it then it wasn't that much of a surprise as many had particular talents to cause damage without much of a show. Still, just the way it took its breath there was no doubt in Ash's mind that it was in fact in great danger. So, Ash ran as fast as he could and even faster if that was possible.

He didn't ran through the town, though he knew there would be people to ask help from there, but as far as he knew other than the professor there wasn't anyone in the town who would be able to do anything for the Pokémon. Pallet town could hardly be called a town with so few people as its inhabitants and while keeping Pokémon was not a foreign concept around, most had them as pets only rather than working with them. (There was hardly a year that all the three starter Pokémon the professor offered were even needed when only the town's citizens started their journeys. Professor Oak gave out starters to children in the surrounding areas as well, but at a different date.) Instead Ash turned in the direction of the professor's ranch. By the time he reached the lab his breathing was just as haggard as the Pokémon's, though of course he was in a better shape.

"Ash, is that you? I was looking for you after Gary told me…" Professor Oak, the town's Pokémon expert called out from the direction where Ash previously played with Gary when he suddenly stopped talking, probably taking in the sight – the suffering baby Pokémon in Ash's trembling arms. Ash turned towards the professor who had a troubled look on his face, but then without a question he closed the space between them and with gentle care he took the Pokémon out of Ash's arms.

"Pi-pi." The Pokémon was so lifeless that Ash could hardly take out its words. It didn't shock the professor which worried Ash a great deal as it probably meant that he was not a good speaker, instead the creature was in a very bad shape.

"Come, come," the professor urged him and took off in the direction of the door of his laboratory. He then disappeared in one of the rooms before Ash even noticed, so the young boy stood around aimlessly. He was just about to start randomly open doors when the professor reappeared.

"Is-is it go-going to be all-alright?" Ash never felt so troubled before and shaken up. Those lifeless dark brown eyes of the mouse Pokémon were all he could see the moment he closed his own eyes, and the high, but quiet voice of it was ringing in his ears – Pi-pi-pi.

"I believe so," the professor's usually bright expression was just as sour as Ash's was. The man who was his childhood friend's grandpa was rarely anything but positive, so his words did not exactly calm Ash down, not when he was so shaken up. "Where did you find the Pokémon, Ash?" It was not a surprise that the professor was asking questions, but Ash would have preferred if he at first offered more information on what was happening to the small Pokémon instead.

"On the Morgans' farm, on the corn field." As it was such a small town everyone knew which area belonged to whom, even those which were not surrounded by fence, and had roads cross them. Actually, those the most as they were frequented by the citizens. "After our fight with Gary I kind of just took off and found myself there." He shrugged. The professor had a faraway look on his face.

"You were right to bring the Pichu to me," the professor offered. Pichu, so that was the name of the Pokémon. It wasn't exactly familiar to Ash, though it stirred some memory, but it fit the way it talked. While he at the moment found himself lacking information on Pokémon, he did know that Pokémon tend to be able to say only their names and syllables of it.

"What's a Pichu, professor?" he asked curiously and a small smile appeared on the edge of the professor's face.

"A baby Pokémon. The unevolved form of Pikachu and Raichu, an electric mouse Pokémon." The names of Pikachu and Raichu were actually familiar to Ash who has seen them before in the television, though not as much as Pokémon like Charizard or Blastoise which were used by a lot of different trainers in League matches, probably because their unevolved forms were official starters in the region.

"What happened to Pichu?" Ash asked, but didn't get an answer for a long moment.

"We will talk more, but first I will have to make sure that Pichu is alright. You should stay here for the time being as your mother was told that you would spend the day here with Gary and she will pick you up at six as it was originally agreed upon. We will talk about it though." With that Professor Oak disappeared again in the room he previously exited, not even waiting for an answer.

Ash remained there of course, the worry for the baby Pokémon eating him alive. For the next hour or two sometimes an aid would walk across the main area with a purpose, but not many took even notice of him. He sat down on a chair and remained there until the professor came back which was something rather unusual for him known for his excitement.

This time the expression of Professor Oak was a whole lot more cheerful which automatically calmed Ash down, knowing that if the Pichu was in any kind of danger the professor would not be happy.

"All is going to be just fine, Ash. The Pichu will make a full recovery in no time." This did brighten the boy very much. He automatically jumped up from his seat.

"Can I see it, professor?" he asked happily and after a moment the professor nodded.

"Come, my boy, follow me," he said and Ash did without a second of hesitation. The room they entered was foreign for Ash. Then again whenever he came to the lab not once was he here to see a Pokémon being healed. The Pichu was on a sleek-looking metal table and Ash was happy to see that it was sitting now. There were patches on his cheeks on both side which were connected to some big machine by wires.

"As I said Pichu is an Electric-type Pokémon. Pichu's pink cheek pouches can store small amounts of electricity and when it needs healing charging it with electricity always helps a bit," the professor explained.

"Can I get closer to Pichu, professor?" Ash asked and the professor had a troubled expression once again which surprised the boy. Only a minute ago he was all smiles probably, because the small Pokémon was obviously doing well by now.

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea – in the last two hours I've been zapped way too many times for me to count it, even though Pichu are baby Pokémon and they cannot discharge without being shocked themselves and are not even known to have much electricity." Ash looked at the said baby and kind of had a hard time imagining the feet long creature causing so much trouble even though he has been shocked himself.

"Is it a normal behaviour for Pichu?" he asked curiously, though he didn't think so. The professor was obviously trying to help, Pichu must have realized that (at least after a while) and if anyone knew how to deal with Pokémon it was Professor Oak. Once again the professor remained silent which was an answer to Ash already.

"How about we take a walk, Ash?" Professor Oak asked out of the blue which surprised Ash. After all he asked the professor to get closer to Pichu, not to be taken away from it. Not to mention that leaving completely alone the Pokémon didn't seem like a good idea to him. He looked at the Pichu and obviously the older man caught on what troubled him, because the professor smiled.

"Don't worry, I asked Emily, my intern to look after Pichu while I'm gone. Pichu is in capable hands." Ash nodded and the professor led him outside. To his surprise the professor didn't take him to the ranch which belonged to the lab and was full of Pokémon which were studied there, instead they started walking the same road Ash had took to get Pichu to the lab. The sun was shining and birds were singing – it all seemed to idyllic to Ash whose whole world seemed to turn upside down in a matter of few hours.

"Most adults would not be honest with you, Ash, but I know that you aspire to be a trainer, so I think it would be instructive for you to hear the truth – or at least what I suspect is the truth. Pichu is the only one that would ever be able to prove it." After such a start Ash wasn't sure he wanted to learn the truth, but he nodded anyways, because no matter what he was about to hear, he knew that not knowing would be worse on the long term.

"I have two theories, but sadly one is a whole lot more probable, even if I don't like its implication. So, let's start with the gentler one. As you know Pichu is a mouse Pokémon, a baby one so it is an easy target. It could have easily get in a fight with another Pokémon and as it is not a very strong Pokémon at its current age and in its current form, it wouldn't be a surprise if it lost the fight." Ash nodded. The professor stopped walking in the middle of a field not unlike the one where Ash found Pichu.

"It seems a logical explanation," he provided and the professor nodded without a smile. He looked around the field and caught side of a quickly moving purple patch – a Rattata, he concluded. His eyes wandered a bit, but once the professor continued talking his attention was back on the man.

"Yes, but Pichu are not known to live around here. Even in Kanto they are rather rare – many experts believe that in this form they don't live in this region at all, that for one reason or another they migrate in groups to Kanto once they are evolved. I'm not sure about this, but I agree that not once in my life have I come across a Pichu around Pallet town." Ash was not sure how to react to that so he remained quiet, which once again was rather out of character. Then again, this day was turning out to be a rather tiring one, so he supposed it wasn't such a big surprise that his usual excited self was nowhere to be found.

"Pichu are also very social Pokémon known to be found in groups. It wouldn't be such a big surprise to find one alone, but it is still rather unusual except if the Pokémon is not a wild one, instead has a trainer." That was the sentence which changed Ash Ketchum's life for ever. That Pichu, one which nearly died and most probably would have if he didn't take it to the professor had a trainer.

"The Pichu refused to be caught by a Poké Ball even when it was very much hurt, Ash. While there are Pokémon who don't like Poké Balls, I've only ever seen such behaviour from hurt Pokémon who didn't have the strength to fight for their freedom anymore that already belonged to a trainer or that had very bad experience with Poké Balls and trainers in general." Ash was sometimes considered a bit slow (and no, not when it came to running), but he couldn't miss the implication of the professor.

"This Pichu has a trainer, a trainer who left it there when it was hurt." Anger rushed through his veins and he pressed his nails into his palm with such brute force that it hurt, it wouldn't have taken much more to draw blood. Ash replaced his balance from one leg to another wanting to do anything, just to have his attention on something else than the image of the dying baby Pokémon on his mind that kept haunting him.

"It's just a theory for now Ash, but it seems probable. Also, it's the date I don't like much," the professor said and Ash was confused, so he questioned the elderly man who seemed just as angered at that moment as he was.

"Did you know that just yesterday I gave out the starter Pokémon to the citizens of Pallet town, so the ten-year-olds could start their journey?" the professor asked and Ash nodded. He couldn't even remember the first time Gary and he agreed that they would become Pokémon trainers and go on a journey together, but since then both of them have been counting the days until they received their starter Pokémon. Every year they paid attention when the time came for the children to start their journeys knowing that soon (but sadly not soon enough) it would be them.

"I'm not sure what that has to do with this situation though. I mean Pichu was surely not a starter Pokémon and surely if it has just been caught the new trainers would have not left it behind." It was one thing that Ash couldn't imagine ever leaving a Pokémon behind (especially if it was hurt like this Pichu was), but it made no sense to him that a very new trainer who has just caught a Pokémon would not take it with them.

"While there are trainers who once proved that the caught Pokémon is not the strongest of its kind, they let it go, you are right that it is unlikely with trainers who just started their journeys. However, did you know Ash that some people have Pokémon before their tenth birthday?" the professor asked and Ash shook his head in surprise, though then the thought of having one at home came to his mind.

"Well, many family has one or even more at home. Gary spends much time at your ranch too," Ash pointed out, but the professor shook his head.

"That's not what I meant exactly, though it does hold some merit. You need a licence to have a Pokémon and one cannot get it until their tenth birthday, but you were right there that many come across Pokémon at a younger age. You know what a Pokémon gym is, right?" Ash nodded at that. He was an aspiring Pokémon trainer so of course he heard about those. You needed to defeat the gym leaders to get badges to be able to attend the Pokémon League. He wanted to become a Pokémon master, so winning regional leagues was in his future after all.

"What you might not know is that the tasks of a gym leader are usually passed down in family, though it's more of a tradition and way of life than an official rule. Also, many Pokémon belong to a gym and children of a gym leader learn about Pokémon training at a younger age than most. Many have their own Pokémon – though of course not officially, mostly under the name of the gym or their parents – well before their tenth birthday. Then there are those with older siblings who cannot wait until they get their own starter so they take care of Pokémon who officially belong to their older siblings. While it is against the rules, it is far from uncommon. I've seen a lot of youngsters with Pokémon in my life, Pokémon they should have not possessed, because there is a reason there is an age limit." Ash felt bad at that. How could he become the very best like no one ever was if some had their own Pokémon before they could read or write? He knew for sure that he would not receive one until he was ten. He looked in the direction where he has seen the purple rat Pokémon before, but it was nowhere to be seen by now.

"I'm not sure I'm following," Ash admitted. While this was certainly an interesting piece of information, he wasn't sure what it had to do with Pichu. Then again, maybe he just didn't want to know, because the ideal world of Pokémon training he always envisioned kept trembling down with every word of the professor.

"I'm afraid Ash that Pichu was a Pokémon which was kept illegally in such a way. Baby Pokémon are usually the victims of this as young children prefer them to their older and more experienced, evolved forms. In simpler words, they are cute. While Pichu are known to be playful and social creatures, as I mentioned before they do not use their moves with much success, they are less powerful than many other pre-evolved Pokémon. While children find them cute, most don't find them useful Pokémon when it comes to battles. I've heard about cases where they had been abandoned once their unofficial trainer received a starter Pokémon which are chosen and bred in every region with great care so they would be easy to handle for new trainers and would be powerful enough to get started with." Ash didn't want to believe it, but if the professor told him this, then it was most probably more than a fleeting theory. That Pichu was left there on the field, because at once it was cute enough to play with, but now not strong enough to battle with when the new trainer (though the person most probably was not worthy of that title) had a better Pokémon.

"Why I told you all this is, because I want you to understand Ash, what being a Pokémon trainer really meant. Once you have a Pokémon, you have to take care of it and always look out for what the best is for the Pokémon, even if it is not the best for your ambitions as a trainer. It's a talk I will be having with Gary as well, maybe I should have with every child who receive a starter, but then again, I'm afraid that some would simply not want to understand it. I do hope you will never belong in that category though. As you found the Pichu, I wanted you to understand what the poor dear has been going through. It has zapped me so many times, because it is afraid of humans now. It thinks that I will hurt it, because it has been hurt by humans before. While Pichu are known to use its electricity when it is surprised, it uses it as well when it is afraid." Ash remained silent. While he always wanted a Pokémon as a partner rather than as a mean to an end, at that moment he promised to always take care of his future Pokémon as the professor said – with love.

"Professor, what's going to happen to Pichu?" Ash asked quietly, not finding his voice entirely.

"As I said most believe that Pichu are not even native to this region, so letting it free might not be the best idea, but if I took it to a group of Pikachu I'm sure it would be okay. As my main expertise is human-Pokémon relationship, I believe that I will take care of it for now and see if Pichu can learn to trust human again." Ash nodded with a faraway look while he kicked a stone which was in front of him. The kick wasn't exactly successful though, not that it mattered to Ash, who just wasn't ready to look up in the eyes of the older man, instead kept his eyes down on the road of dirt.

They remained in silence for a while, until Ash felt a bit more collected and his thoughts weren't jumbled together.

"If you keep Pichu, could I visit it?" he asked softly and looked up.

"Ash, as I told you I don't like the idea of children under ten taking care of Pokémon," the professor stated, but Ash shook his head feverishly.

"You misunderstood me, professor. I-I don't want to take the Pichu, I just want to make sure that it is alright. Maybe I could help you with making Pichu comfortable with humans again?" he offered. He wasn't surprised that the professor was unsure of his motives after all the ranch was full of Pokémon, yet Ash has never once offered to look after them let alone one specific one. That thought reminded him of something else as well. With a deep breath he continued. "Today when Pichu was in danger I realized that I don't know enough of Pokémon. I want to be a trainer, yet I didn't know what to do when I found a hurt Pokémon, I didn't even recognize the said Pokémon. I-I… would it be possible sir to help you at you ranch and learn about Pokémon?" Ash asked somewhat timidly, simply because he was pretty sure it was rather unheard of. The professor had aids and interns, but those were grown-ups who wanted a career in research.

Ash did not know the professor well enough to pride himself with being able to read the man, but he was sure that the faraway look the man had was not a good sign. There was a long moment of silence which was broken when a flock of Pidgey flew over them, but even then the professor didn't talk. Ash was just about to back down, when the man turned back to him.

"Maybe it is a bad system to give a Pokémon to a child who never had any type of responsibility towards a living creature before, but then again as you see the other possibility is not always better either, after all most probably that Pichu was the victim of a starter Pokémon instructed to attack to check the Pichu's abilities. Still, I know that you are planning to go on a journey once you are old enough and I do think that for the sake of your future Pokémon it wouldn't hurt to learn more about Pokémon."

"Does that mean that I can help you out?" Ash asked eagerly not even noticing that the professor wasn't done with his speech.

"What I was trying to say is that I'm willing to give you a chance, but I want you to really try. I don't think that you would ever do anything like what has been done to that poor Pichu, but I have never taken in anyone as young as an intern or whatever you want to call it. So, let's test you, okay? I'm going to give you two books on taking care of Pokémon today and I will test you on them on Saturday. If you pass my test, I'm willing to try this little pact," the professor proposed and Ash eagerly accepted even though he didn't like the idea of reading much, he was never the bookworm type. Still, if he ever wanted to work with the professor's Pokémon he had to play by the professor's rules, he knew that. Plus he couldn't imagine a better way of preparing for his Pokémon journey and his time as a trainer than by learning under Professor Oak.

"Can we go back now, sir? And could I see the Pichu?" he asked curiously and the professor nodded with a small smile. They didn't say a word on the way back, but Ash didn't mind it as there was much on his mind. Until that day he kind of didn't get how much work it would be to become a Pokémon master, but now he understood that he had much to learn about Pokémon. How was he supposed to become the very best trainer if he couldn't even recognize a Pokémon? But the worst was that had just learned that many others have been training with Pokémon for years by his age! By the time he received his first Pokémon there would be people out there on the level of a Gym leader. It meant that no matter what, he was going to have some disadvantage, so he had to do everything he could to make sure it was as small as possible.

Once they arrived a brunette girl around eighteen with a nice smile left the room (who must have been Emily the intern) after she had a small chat with Professor Oak Ash couldn't hear, but as they kept looking at the small yellow mouse, it must have been about Pichu. Ash closed the space between him and the table where Pichu was still sitting, but he didn't rush to it, instead took gentle steps and as he didn't want to frighten the Pokémon too much, kept enough space between them so it would feel comfortable.

"Hey, Pichu, it's great to see that you are feeling better buddy," he said with a smile. The baby Pokémon looked at him with its dark eyes which now had a sombre look. Ash wondered what it was thinking. Was the professor right? Because of its trainer was it afraid of all humans? Did it understand that Ash just wanted to help? The Pokémon didn't react at all, though it kept watching him, so he was sure that he had its attention.

"It's okay, I understand. I just wanted to make sure that you are alright. I found you before if you remember and I hated to see you in such a bad condition. You will be okay now though, Professor Oak is an amazing Pokémon researcher and I'm sure he will take care of you," Ash stated with confidence. This Pichu was hurt and not only physically, but really if anyone could help it then it was the professor.

"Pi-Pichu," the answer came and this time it was clear and loud, though Ash had still no idea what it meant. The way it pointed to itself with its right hand it suggested some type of introduction though, or at least that's how Ash took it.

"It's really nice to meet you Pichu. My name is Ash, and I hope to be a Pokémon trainer one day," he said cheerfully, but it was probably the wrong thing to say, because all of sudden the tiny Pokémon backed on the steel table and looked frightened.

"Hey, it's okay, I don't want to hurt you, I would _never_ hurt you or any other Pokémon, really," he said. Pichu only seemed slightly accepting of the answer, but it nodded slowly as if thinking through his answer. Ash wondered exactly how much it understand. He had a feeling that the baby understood everything, just didn't believe him at all. The same moment the professor re-joined him. Professor Oak looked at the Pichu with calculating eyes while he was holding a stock of papers in his left hand and a ballpoint pen in his right.

"That trainer of yours was very stupid Pichu. I have yet to meet one like you with such power," Professor Oak stated with a surprised look on his face as he studied the papers which must have been the documentation of some tests. Ash looked at the small creature with fascination.

"While Pichu are basically the weakest Electric-type Pokémon," at that Pichu let out a 'Pi-pi!' which seemed to indicate that it didn't agree. "I cannot wait to see what this little tyke will be capable of once it evolved." Ash turned towards the Pokémon and held out his right arm, slowly closing the space between Pichu and himself in hope of petting it. When the mouse Pokémon didn't shy away or say anything in frustration, Ash touched its pale yellow fur with gentle care.

"You heard it, buddy? You are going to be super strong!" he happily exclaimed, though it was a bad idea, because at the same moment an electric current ran through his body. Zapped – again. Obviously Pichu was feeling a whole lot better because this time it was much stronger. Ash was unable to keep standing, so he ended up on the floor.

"Didn't I tell you Ash that Pichu might let out a jolt if it is surprised?" the professor asked with some amusement in his voice.

"Yeah," Ash agreed half-heartedly while he tried to get up. Having and taking care of a Pokémon in theory it seemed was a whole lot easier than doing it in real life. In his dreams of his future Pokémon not once was he attacked by any of them let alone with their special powers. Then again this Pichu was not his, maybe his own Pokémon would behave differently? A few hours ago he would have been absolutely sure, but now he was much more hesitant.

Once he was standing again (though still feeling rather light-headed) he saw that Pichu itself was having trouble moving and let out some sparks. It shocked itself again, it seemed. Ash watched the small ball of yellow fur with intensity. He has seen Pokémon up close before of course (many of their neighbours kept them as pets), but it was still an interesting sight.

After a long moment it seemed that Pichu regained control over its own body. Its dark eyes found Ash's and it exclaimed 'Pi-Chu-Pi!' not exactly happily.

"I'm sorry buddy," this time Ash made sure to keep his voice down. Obviously the small creature was easily startled (and its consequences hurt both of them). "Are you okay, now?" he asked and slowly the Pokémon nodded and added 'Pi!'

"I'm glad," Ash said.

"Pichu needs some rest now, but as your mother is yet to arrive I think you should start your reading, Ash." The professor disappeared for a moment and then he appeared with two huge books. One was titled ' _What is a Pokémon?_ ' and the other was called ' _Beginners Guide of Pokémon Keeping_ '. Ash could have answered the question of the first title in a sentence, but it seemed the writer had other ideas as the book was about five hundred pages long, and the other was even longer. He wondered if the tips for beginners filled up such a big book, how much knowledge was needed for a pro.

"Thank you, professor," Ash nodded with the books in his hands and then he looked at Pichu again for the last time that day most probably. "I hope you will have a good rest. I will see you again, buddy."

"Pi-Chu-Pi," the Pokémon once again exclaimed, but Ash noted that this time it seemed rather happy. He hoped that it wasn't because he was about to leave, but because they would see each other again.

He left Pichu's room and sat down on a chair in the main area and opened the first book, the one about the definition of Pokémon. He was surprised to see that what he knew of Pokémon was rather insufficient. It was interesting that even the basic grouping of Pokémon was unknown – at one point all Pokémon was considered to be one species. Now days many even call a Pichu and a Pikachu different species even though they are in the same evolution-line. He also learned that officially as the biological definition of species was 'the largest group of organisms in which two individuals can produce fertile offspring' meant that Egg Groups were the actual species, which wasn't even a real answer as many Pokémon belonged to two Egg Groups instead of just one and there was even one Egg Group called 'Undiscovered' in which Pokémon unable to breed belonged.

Ash was actually captivated by the book which not only detailed many theories and the problems with them, but gave a bunch of examples. He hasn't seen the professor since he received the books, though it wasn't surprising as the older man was known to be rather caught up by his research. At exactly six his mother entered the building, but he didn't even notice her until she cleared her throat.

"I've never seen you so caught up in a book," she said with surprise. Ash himself felt like that as well, because he always felt like reading was torture. Then again he never read a book only about Pokémon before, he guessed, it must have been the problem. If he enjoyed reading about the species itself so much he couldn't imagine how much he would like a book about Pokémon battles and strategies – he imagined there must have been a lot written about the topic, because out of all hobbies and competitions associated with Pokémon, battles and the League was still on the top of the food chain.

"Professor Oak gave it to me – he is going to test me on it and if I pass his exam he will teach me more about Pokémon and he will let me help out at his ranch!" Ash exclaimed with his usual excitement. He actually jumped up by the end of it and nearly threw the book away. His mother was smiling at him.

"That sounds like fun, I know how much you love Pokémon. It would surely help you with your future journey," she said. "Did you know that once I was studying under Professor Oak as well? If you would like I might be able to help you with your studies as well." Ash looked at his mother with flying saucer eyes. She studied under the professor? He didn't even know that she knew anything more about Pokémon than an average citizen in the town.

"I didn't know that," he said with clear surprise in his tone. She shrugged like it was no big deal and grabbed his backpack. Ash put the two books in it (though it nearly didn't fit) and his mother approached one of the interns to tell them to say good-bye to the professor in their name.

Once she was back the two of them left the building together.

"I didn't know you were ever interested in Pokémon," Ash said to his mother once they started walking on the path leading home. His mother didn't answer for a long moment.

"I never cared for battles much, but I was fascinated by Pokémon. At one time I thought I would be a researcher like Professor Oak," she stated simply, but Ash noted that she didn't turn into his direction, it seemed like she was talking to herself.

"Did you ever go on a Pokémon journey?" he asked curiously and she laughed.

"No, your grandparents preferred me to learn the art from books and from Professor Oak, though I wouldn't say I was against it, I guess it just wasn't in me. Your father on the other hand…" she started saying, but Ash had a feeling she wasn't about to finish it. She hardly ever said anything about his father and she preferred not answer any questions. It didn't bother him much before, but it seemed that he hardly knew anything about her, so know he wanted to know more. Where was his father?

"What is with him?" he asked curiously, but somewhat forcefully and he abruptly stopped. If she didn't want to answer him at all, she could have easily continued on the way, after all he could get home without any problem, but he had a feeling that this time she was going to answer.

"When I first realized how much you love the idea of becoming a Pokémon trainer, I decided I won't talk about your father until after you have started your journey, but now that I see that you are not against the theory of it either, maybe this little tale will change your mind – or at least it will teach you a lesson or two." This conversation started eerily like how the professor started on his tale of Pichu's abandonment. Ash dearly hoped that this story would be a happier one, but as his mother gently cupped his face after turning towards him with tears in her brown eyes, he wasn't sure it was any different.

"I guess the story starts here in Pallet town – as you know I grew up here. Your father and I were childhood best friends, we were neighbours, we attended school together and all, we even received our starter Pokémon together," she explained and he was even more surprised.

"You had Pokémon?" he exclaimed and she laughed.

"If I was to become a Pokémon researcher I surely needed some, don't you think? My starter was a Squirtle, while your father's was a Charmander," she said with a faraway look. Ash didn't exactly understand – if his mother had Pokémon where were they now?

"So, you didn't go on a journey, but my father did?" he asked curiously and he was surprised to see that his mother nodded. He half-assumed that she wouldn't answer his questions about his father like she usually did.

"Yes, he was very passionate about becoming a famous Pokémon trainer. I always joked that his personality was just as fiery as his starter's. We kept in touch though and despite the differences between our personalities we remained best friends. However…" Ash kind of expected the 'however' part, but he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. He had a feeling if that Pichu did not change his view on the world then this conversation surely would.

"Your father was a passionate trainer, but not an exceptional one." Ouch. Ash kind of hoped that his mother has never said that to his father. She must have understood his expression, because a small sad smile appeared on the edge of her lips.

"Don't misunderstand me sweetie. I always supported him, but the problem was that not one or two better trainers existed, but countless. At first your father just tried harder, but after a while… After eight years of journey your father was still nowhere near the level of a League Champion. He has tried many leagues, but he never even got into the Final 16. He came back then to the town. I was just finishing up my high school diploma while I interned with the professor. He started working in my parents' restaurant, the one I manage now. Our friendship soon turned into something more and I was very happy. Our parents were not exactly happy to get to know that I was pregnant with you, because we were very young at the time. Your father asked me to marry him which was enough for your grandparents though. While you were a bit early and not exactly planned I was happy. I thought that once you were a bit older I would attend university and I could become a researcher. But then… you weren't even born when one day your father just left. A letter, that's all he has left behind. Pallet town was not enough for him, not when he was not the famous champion he wanted to be. You and I weren't a reason enough for him to stay," she explained and with every word Ash felt worse and worse. He of course knew that his mother never attended a university, but then it made sense. Both of his maternal grandparents died rather young and his mother was left alone with the restaurant.

"Where is he now?" he asked softly not even naming the man. But calling him 'father' seemed farfetched. The man left his pregnant wife behind to chase a dream while hers was crushed.

"I sometimes look him up. Last time I checked he was in the Johto region, but I'm sure I won't surprise you if I tell you that he is no closer to his dream than he was when he left us," she said with an edge which seemed rather out of character for his sweet mother, she was bitter, he concluded, not that it was very surprising.

"What happened to your Pokémon?" he asked curiously and her bitterness faded away, a sad glint appeared in her eyes.

"Taking care of them, a baby, my sick parents and a business at the same time seemed impossible, so I gave them away, I'm afraid, though it was a tough choice," she said and a traitorous tear escaped her eyes which she furiously swiped off. Ash watched his mother with a newfound respect. He always knew that she didn't have an easy life – being a single mother and all, but he never expected this.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he said softly and she smiled while she put her arms around him, pulling him close to her.

"It's not your fault, dearie. It's okay, you are the best thing that could have happened to me and even I am angry with your father, I'm very glad to have you," she said while planting a kiss on the top of his unruly black hair.

"Is it a bad thing that I want to become a Pokémon trainer too?" he asked reluctantly. The thrill of Pokémon battles enchanted him even through a television – he couldn't even imagine how amazing it would be to do it in real life. Still, even the idea obviously pained his mother and he didn't want her to suffer even more.

"Of course not, sweetie. Just promise me that you won't forget everything else that matters in life in the heat of battling," she asked him and he nodded.

"I promise," he said sincerely. While he wanted to become the very best he understood that there were other important things in life as well. He remembered a rather similar promise he has just made a few hours earlier to the professor. His Pokémon came first before the battles.

"How much do you know about Electric-type?" he asked suddenly remembering a small yellow Pokémon. His mother seemed rather surprised by the question.

"Well, I never exactly favoured those, so I only have general knowledge of them, I'm afraid, but I'm sure I still can provide you with some information," she said and then looked at him curiously. "Why exactly are you interested in Electric-type of all?" she asked and then he told her about the Pichu and even what the professor thought happened to it. She nodded half-heartedly when he finished the tale.

"I've heard of similar situations before too. Many think that entrusting Pokémon to ten-year-olds is rather dumb, but I think the problems aren't rooted from the age of the rookie trainers, but by their personalities. I've seen adults abandoning Pokémon as well and yet here you are at eight saving one." She then looked at him with an adoring look, one that usually embarrassed Ash, who was a proud eight-year-old, but now he actually enjoyed it. "I'm proud of you, sweetie. And I'm sure that Pichu is thankful for you. I've baked some cookies this afternoon, you deserve them it seems."

"Yuy, cookies!" Ash exclaimed happily. His mother's cookies were the best. After that the rest of the conversation was a whole lot more light-hearted. Not that he forgot anything that has been said that day. That night he couldn't sleep, the professor's and his mother's words were ringing in his mind. When he gave up on trying to fall asleep he turned on the lights instead and started reading the book he got from the professor again. When hours later he put it down, he promised to himself that he would not make the same mistake his father did – he would not stay average. Instead he would make sure that by the time he first got a Pokémon he would have the perfect plan on how to become the master of Pokémon.

The first step of the plan was of course to read the books and pass the professor's exam. It was more easily achieved than he would have thought, because if he enjoyed the first book then there were no words to describe the second. He learned that taking care of a Pokémon was in fact hard just as his mother said, but it seemed fun. He especially liked those chapters which focused on the training of Pokémon, no surprise there, but he got to know that being a Pokémon trainer was much more than teaching his Pokémon how to fight in a battle.

When the professor put down the paper with the test questions in front of him Ash was happy to realize that he seemed to know the answer to pretty much every one of them. He enthusiastically filled it out and when the professor took it away to check it, he couldn't wait to hear how much he got right. Not once in his life had he felt like that in school. He watched the professor with much interest and dearly hoped that the older man's expression would not turn sour.

The professor nodded and put down the paper. "I'm impressed, Ash. Great work," he said and Ash jumped up and bumped into the air only to realize that it wasn't exactly the adult way of celebrating success, so he looked down in embarrassment.

"Sorry professor," he muttered.

"I understand your enthusiasm, Ash and I'm glad that you seemed to take my task seriously. I hope that won't change. Keeping and training Pokémon is for long haul, you can't just forget about them and move on when you find something more interesting," the professor explained and Ash nodded. He guessed this monologue was thanks to the history of Pichu whose trainer did move on when presented with a newer and shinier toy.

"So, I can help you out now on the ranch?" Ash asked excitedly and the professor nodded.

"But I'm sure that from the books you have learned that it won't be any easy task," the professor warned Ash who agreed quickly, because that he most certainly understood.

It most certainly wasn't. At first he only had some odd jobs to do – most had nothing even to do with Pokémon like repainting the fence of the ranch or putting some documents in ABC order, it was another type of test, Ash concluded. Then he was given more and more tasks concerning Pokémon over the months. He noted though that he hardly got to see the same Pokémon twice, which he found odd, but had a feeling that it was no coincidence.

He wanted to know the reason though, so one night just before his mother was to arrive to pick him up, he questioned the professor. Professor Oak looked at him with surprise and he looked a bit even embarrassed to Ash.

"My-my, I've been caught, I believe. The reason is simple enough though – nearly all of the Pokémon on the ranch belong to a trainer who belong under my supervision. It's a symbiotic relationship meaning a win-win situation for both the trainer and I. A trainer officially can only have six Pokémon on hand at time and if they have more I look after them here at the ranch. But this also means that I can study each and every one of them. As my main research is the relationship between Pokémon and humans it is a very important part of my job, studying Pokémon belonging to a trainer. The reason why I don't want you around the same Pokémon much, because I don't want you to form a bond with a Pokémon already belonging to a trainer – it could break both of your hearts," the professor explained and Ash nodded.

"But don't you form a bond with them?" he asked curiously.

"It's different though, I'm much older Ash and I understand that these Pokémon are not mine. I'm not sure you are old enough to really understand that. And from what I've seen of you so far, I wouldn't be surprised if some Pokémon would enjoy your companionship a little too much as well. It's important for them to stay loyal to their own trainers even if they are apart from them." It surprised Ash that it seemed the reason of the professor keeping him away of Pokémon was that he feared they would like Ash too much. It warmed his heart, because in the last few months he realized that he really loved Pokémon and more than enjoyed every minute he could spend with the amazing little (or sometimes rather big) creatures.

"Are there any Pokémon here I could get to know a bit more?" Ash asked suddenly. While he enjoyed getting to know the attributes and ways of so many species he longed to get to know a Pokémon personally on a deeper level. The professor was silent for a moment and he seemed to eye Ash.

"There is one, but I must warn you that it is still a bit afraid of humans and has a temper to match its power," the man said, but Ash kind of lost it after the part that there was one, he was simply too excited by the idea. The same moment though his mother has arrived, so he knew that he was only to meet his new friend the next day. With a sad sigh he bid good-bye to the professor.

The next day couldn't have come soon enough. He exited the school as soon as he could and ran all the way to the professor's lab. Obviously Professor Oak was surprised by his early appearance as well.

"My-my, someone is early," he said with a pleasant smile.

"Excited more likely, professor," Ash replied and bounced a bit in his excitement. The professor nodded and led him wordlessly to the ranch. They bypassed many Pokémon most from the Kanto region, but Ash noticed a few more extraordinary ones as well, though by now he recognized all of them and had at one point even taken care of their needs.

They stopped by an apple tree that didn't seem any different to Ash than any other, but it obviously meant something to the professor, because he watched it waiting for something most likely.

"Pi!" He heard the high voice before he saw it. On one of the branches he noticed the pale yellow mouse-like Pokémon with a big red apple in its arms. He noted with amusement how the apple was nearly bigger than the creature.

"Is this the same Pichu, professor?" he asked curiously watching the small creature and while he awaited the answer, he had a feeling he knew the answer.

"The very same," the professor answered and Ash grinned.

"It's nice to see you again, buddy," he said and to his surprise the Pichu put down the apple (though Ash had a feeling that the apple wouldn't stay on the branch for long) and then ran down the tree. It stopped right in front of them.

"Pi-Chu-Pi," it exclaimed.

"I will leave the two of you to get to know each other better. Ash, remember, Pichu is easily startled," the professor stated and after a quick smile, he left. Ash was a bit unsure on how to proceed, but a he was most probably intimidating to the small Pokémon, he sat down to be closer in height. Pichu's brown eyes were glinting now, it seemed in perfect health.

"You seem to be just well, Pichu," Ash exclaimed happily and the Pichu took an unsure step towards him. He learned from some bad experience that Pokémon didn't like quick movements, they were bound to attack, so he remained as still as he could to let Pichu take those first and most important steps in their relationship.

Pichu stepped right in front of him and looked at him with those brown orbs.

"Pi," it said and then it raised its tail in his direction which Ash took as some type of re-introduction and took hold of it, which was a bad idea, because the same moment it let out a cry and once again a now familiar electric current ran through his body and again Pichu has even shocked itself.

A long moment later when Ash felt himself still capable of moving, he turned towards the Pokémon again.

"I should have anticipated this type of greeting," he simply stated. The Pokémon needed a little more time but then it nodded with its nose high up in the air.

"Hey, now you are the hurt one?" Ash exclaimed and the Pichu nodded and said 'Pi!' Ash was about to start quarrelling, but then he changed his mind. "You are right, Pichu, I shouldn't have touched you, I should have known better." After all this Pokémon was not only mistreated, but was afraid of humans as well. If he wanted to gain its trust, he had to play the game the way Pichu wanted to.

"Pi?" Pichu asked in obvious surprise and it tilted its head.

"So, what do you say of starting our relationship with a blank slate?" he asked and the Pichu nodded. "Okay, my name is Ash Ketchum and I live in this town." This time he offered his hand, but didn't touch the Pokémon.

"Pi-Pichu," the Pokémon said and put its tail in his hand, but now it didn't shock him or itself. Ash gently shook its tail as a greeting.

"Do you like nicknames?" he asked the Pichu curiously. He noted that there were trainers who named all of their Pokémon, but so far when he asked a Pokémon if they liked to be referred by any other name than their species' name not one of them who didn't have a nickname by its trainer already wanted one. As this Pichu didn't really belong to anyone (except for the professor of course) he was curious to see what its answer was. Pichu shook its head.

"So, should I call you Pichu simply?" he questioned the Pokémon who nodded.

"Why don't you like nicknames?" At that Pichu looked at him like he was crazy, which he supposed he was, because obviously it was unable to answer.

"Oh, right, my mistake. Just yes or no questions then. Do Pokémon refer to each other by specific names?" Pichu shook its head once again. Then it made sense to Ash. Most probably to Pokémon the whole naming everything-thing humans did seemed stupid. In a way it was logical after all Pokémon were able to evolve, so they were different than humans in many ways.

"Are you male or female?" he asked curiously. As far as he knew Pokémon were mostly referred as 'it', but he wasn't sure just yet if he liked that. If he was to have Pokémon as his partners then surely he should at least learn some basic facts about them. Not to mention that there were species where it in fact was an important things like by Nidoran where the female and the male Nidoran had a different evolution line. He even made a bit of research and knew that a female Pikachu's tail was somewhat heart-shaped while male's looked more like a lightning bolt, but as far as he knew there was no difference in appearance when it came to the unevolved form.

Again Pichu looked at him like he was stupid and he reddened in embarrassment. He once again against a question a Pokémon wouldn't be able to answer.

"Right, are you male?" he asked and Pichu nodded and brightened.

"Great, you see I already know more about you!" he exclaimed happily. After that Ash remained seated and tried to learn as much about Pichu as possible. He got to know that the Pokémon loved apples, liked when he was petted by his tail (he just needed to know in advance, because as Ash had learned before otherwise he was ready to attack) and had a knack for mimicking, just to list a few pieces of information.

Hours later when he met Professor Oak (who just entered the main area of the lab where Ash was waiting for his mother once again) he enthusiastically told the older man everything he has just learned.

"My, it seems like you two had a great time," the professor said with a wide smile.

"We sure did, Pichu was a great companion," Ash agreed. "With Pokémon like him I would surely become a Pokémon master," he added. The professor looked surprised by something.

"Him? I rarely hear anyone refer to a Pokémon that way," he added. Ash just shrugged.

"Well, I asked Pichu and he seemed to prefer 'he' to 'it'," Ash simply explained and the professor nodded with a smile.

"You know Ash, I think I will agree with you there. Though I wanted to ask you about another of your word choices – what do you exactly mean under Pokémon master?" the professor asked and to Ash's surprise the man sat down on another chair next to him. Though his question was even more surprising.

"Well, I want to be the very best trainer like no one ever was," he stated and the professor nodded with an expressionless face.

"As in you want to be a League champion, right?" he asked and Ash nodded enthusiastically, though he wasn't sure why these questions were even needed. That was exactly what he has just said, wasn't it?

"Where would you get the Pokémon master expression?" the professor asked which was once again strange in Ash's eyes.

"From Gary," he replied quietly. Ever since he started helping out at the ranch Gary became even more distant to him, though Ash had no idea why. But he was fed up with Gary by now and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to be the boy's friend anymore.

"Ah, that explains it," muttered the professor though it didn't explain anything to Ash.

"I'm not sure I follow, sir," he stated and the man nodded.

"You know Ash, being a Pokémon master does not exactly mean what you think it does. It's actually an honorary title more than anything and it isn't only given to the trainers in the traditional sense as in those who battle and enter league championships," the professor explained to Ash's surprise.

"No?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sure that you know that battling is not the only possible future career for those who would like to work with Pokémon. Just look at me." Ash nodded at that. "While battling and participating in the regional league is most certainly the most well-known way of training Pokémon there are breeding competitions as well as Pokémon coordinators and performers exist among others. The same way as the very best battler gains the honorary title of Pokémon master, the top coordinator, performer and so on gets it as well. Even some researchers are granted it if they solve some big mystery of the Pokémon world. What I really wanted to say that to me it seems young man that you have a talent with Pokémon and maybe, just maybe you could achieve your dreams in a way you didn't anticipate." Ash was struck. Did just the professor say that he shouldn't become a trainer? Probably Professor Oak understood what was going through his mind, because he continued.

"Don't misunderstand me, Ash, I believe you would be an excellent trainer and I believe you could become the League champion. I just wanted to remind you that there are many paths to take and maybe there isn't just one good path or even one better than the others. Maybe you should think some more about the crossroad you are at." Until now Ash never considered himself being at a crossroad, but he nodded anyways.

"Wait here for a moment," the professor asked him and Ash agreed quickly, not that he had anything better to do while waiting for his mother to pick him up (which at nearly nine he considered completely pointless, but his mother did like to baby him and she always said that it was a good way to spend some time everyday together).

About two or three minutes later the professor came back with a book in hand. It wasn't exactly surprising because ever since Ash started interning by the professor, he frequently got some reading material.

"It's different from the books I usually give you, but I think it will be just as useful," the professor stated and Ash thanked him and took hold of the book which was called: _Careers for Pokémon Trainers – or is there more to training Pokémon than battling?_

That night while reading the book Ash wondered if Gary used the expression 'Pokémon master' on purpose or because he didn't know any better. Was there any doubt in his former friend's mind that Pokémon battles were his life? While Ash found some of the jobs actually interesting in the book and he was amazed how many type of Pokémon competitions existed, no matter the fate of his father or anyone else, there was little doubt in his mind about what he wanted to do. Though, he kind of didn't like the statistics. According to the book from about a thousand hopeful rookies only about twenty percent actually became pros and after that, only five percent were able to stay active in the League for more than six seasons which made ten out of a thousand. Ash was determined to make that cut.

He continued going to Professor Oak's lab and helping out as that seemed the easiest way to stay on track. He also continued to pay special attention to Pichu with the permission of the professor who was amazed to see the progress Ash made with the little yellow Pokémon.

"Pi-Chu-Pi," Pichu exclaimed every time he saw Ash, who couldn't even remember the last time he has been shocked. Ash also started training the little Pokémon, mostly, because Pichu seemed determined. As pretty much every Pokémon on the ranch belonged to a trainer they were trained and practiced quite frequently, so the yellow mouse felt left out, at least that was what Ash thought.

A Pidgeotto was nice enough to pay attention to the little yellow Pokémon and as Flying-type were weak against Electric-type it seemed like a somewhat fair match to Ash, though of course Pidgeotto was an already evolved bird and a trained one at that. Ash dearly hoped that the bird wasn't just looking for a snack, but it really wanted a work out.

Pidgeotto started with a **Tackle** , but when Ash pointed it out to Pichu, the mouse was quick enough to get out of the way. As far as Ash knew the only damaging move Pichu knew was **Thunder Shock** , but even that paralyzed Pichu himself as well. But as Pidgeotto started on a **Quick Attack** Ash knew that other than dodging again and again that was the only thing Pichu could do.

"Pichu, **Thunder Shock** ," he called out, but instead of the usual yellow light that surrounded the mouse Pokémon when he used this move, Pichu was now engulfed by a white light and when it disappeared Ash was pretty sure that he was imagining things. Instead of the sight he was used to (two big ears, round body, pale yellow fur and pink cheeks) he now saw a bigger rodent-like Pokémon with a brighter yellow fur and it had two horizontal brown lines on its back. It had a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, and two red circles on its cheeks. It also had long lightning-bolt shaped tail.

Not _it_ , but _he_ , Ash corrected himself as he realized what happened – Pichu evolved into Pikachu. Not that he was the only one to be surprised because Pidgeotto stopped its **Quick Attack** and flew into entirely different direction in its surprise. It didn't even seem to be coming back.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed happily and ran towards the now at least two feet long creature and scooped it up in his arms, only to receive the characteristic **Thunder Shock** as a response. After recovering though he noted that Pikachu didn't seem effected by it at all, not that he should have been surprised, Pikachu unlike Pichu were known to be able to control their electric attacks.

"Pikapi," Pikachu said affectionately which reminded Ash of how Pichu always referred to him as 'Pi-Chu-Pi'. "Chaa!" he said as he snuggled closer to Ash.

"Now that Pidgeotto will have no chance against you, Pikachu. Once it even comes back," Ash chuckled. "I'm glad to see that you are feeling well, buddy." It was the first time Ash has ever seen a Pokémon evolve and it was surely a day he would never forget. "How about we tell Professor Oak about this?" he asked and after a happy 'Pi!' which he noted didn't change at all, with the Pokémon in his hand he took off to find the professor.

The professor was sitting next to his desk and reading a document with obvious concentration.

"Professor, look –" Ash started, but was soon stopped.

"I'm sorry Ash, I have to concentrate on this paper now," came the reply.

"But Professor Oak…" Ash tried again.

"Ash, not now," the professor said. The young boy nodded, but his newly evolved friend was even less patient and got out of his hands and jumped on the desk of the professor who was startled to see a yellow rodent only to experience a second later the Pikachu's shocking personality.

"Pika-Pikachu," Pikachu said proudly and pointed to himself which Ash took as some sort of introduction.

"You okay, professor?" he asked curiously the obviously not only zapped but shocked professor as well.

"Pichu evolved?" he asked with a grin which was not lessened by his pain.

"Yes, just now, that's what I wanted to tell you about," Ash replied while Pikachu jumped back on Ash who stumbled a bit because now the Pokémon weighted more as well, but eventually he got back his balance and Pikachu nestled down on his right shoulder.

"Thank you, Ash," the professor said and Ash looked at him curiously.

"For what? I didn't do anything, that Pidgeotto wanted to battle so much…" he started, but the professor stopped him.

"I thought you knew that Pichu in captivity only evolve into Pikachu if they trust their trainer a hundred percent," the professor said and Ash nodded. After he started paying special attention to the little yellow baby Pokémon he read everything he could found on the species.

"Yes, but Pichu belonged to you, professor," Ash pointed out, but the professor shook his head.

"Officially maybe, but obviously this one prefers you." Pikachu nodded happily on Ash's shoulder, who petted the mouse affectionately.

"So, you like me, buddy?" he asked and received a "Chaa!" which he took as a yes.

"It seems to me that you are going to be a great trainer one day, Ash," the professor stated and Ash nodded in embarrassment.

"Thank you, professor."

Though Pichu evolved into Pikachu that didn't stop Ash for paying special attention to the mouse Pokémon that quickly found his way into Ash's heart. Also, the professor seemed rather interested in their growing bond and not only didn't he stop Ash spending so much time with Pikachu, but actually encouraged it. He even let Ash start training Pikachu, which the aspiring trainer found a really great practice for the ever approaching day of his own Pokémon journey.

By the time he was about to embark on his journey he felt himself rather prepared. It was the night before he was supposed to receive his starter Pokémon and start the journey itself, but even though he knew he should have been sleeping, he simply couldn't. His mother opened his door and looked at him.

"You okay, sweetheart?" she asked and he nodded.

"It's just strange, I mean I have been looking forward for tomorrow as long as I can remember, but now I'm kind of afraid of it. I feel bad for leaving you behind and while a Pokémon journey sounds cool, I grew to love working at the professor's ranch. Not to mention Pikachu. Getting a starter Pokémon – it feels like abandoning him just like his previous trainer did for a newer and stronger one," Ash said and with a sigh he sat down on the edge of his bed. He was not surprised that his mother sat down next to him.

"You are still mostly interested in battling, aren't you?" she asked and he nodded. While he saw now the appeal of many career prospects, his main path didn't change at all, he knew that deep down his biggest passion would always be Pokémon battles.

"Then you should go on your journey. Don't feel bad for leaving me, darling, it's how it is supposed to be, my little boy has grown up. I won't stop you from fulfilling your dreams. And let me tell you, I'm sure you will succeed and I'm not only saying that because I'm your mother," she said and winked. He chuckled.

"I watched the professor's usual show on starters," Ash said and she looked curiously at him.

"And what do you think?" she asked. He remained silent for a long moment.

"All three of them were carefully selected from all the species in Kanto and I know that they have been breed to fit the needs of rookie trainers. I also know that all three can evolve into very powerful Pokémon if taught well, and I'm interested in getting all of them, and I even have a preference for now, but I kind of feel bad for even thinking about it." He wasn't sure when did the idea first cross his mind, maybe the day Pichu evolved into Pikachu and he has been told that he was the reason for it. Maybe it was after one of their successful training sessions when against all odds Pikachu won against one of the stronger Pokémon on the ranch, Ash wasn't sure, but he knew that the idea has been floating in his mind for quite some time, he has just never voiced it to the professor before because he was afraid of the answer.

"If I know you well enough Ask Ketchum, I think you are thinking of having Pikachu as your starter," she said in her 'Mom-voice'. Ash nodded guilty and she pulled him into a hug.

"There is nothing wrong with that darling. I'm sure that the professor would agree with me. It's not exactly a traditional starter Pokémon, but no one can deny that little mouse is loyal to you and you have already trained him well." Ash hugged his mother back while she patted his back.

"Thanks Mom, you are the best. I'm going to miss you very much," he said honestly. While as a ten-year-old boy, he usually never said things like that, he felt that tonight he could be honest with her.

"Just promise me that you are going to keep out of as much trouble as possible," she asked him and he promised.

"I love you, sweetie," she said with a sigh.

"I love you too," he answered. "Could you check on me in the morning? You know I have to wake up early and well, I can sleep through anything." She promised to make sure that he was up in time and she tucked him in not caring about the complaints about being ten already and leaving on his Pokémon journey.

"That's tomorrow, baby. Tonight you are still here with me. Good night, sweetheart."

Apparently it was a good idea to ask his mother to wake him, because sometimes during the night he somehow broke his alarm clock. How that happened he was not exactly sure but it was in pieces by morning. He was quick to get ready and he was out of the house in record time. He was the first to arrive to the lab with nearly half an hour to spare, but that was his plan as he wanted to ask about Pikachu before the others arrived. In case it didn't happen he still needed to say good bye to his little yellow buddy, something he was unable to do until now and always put it off.

"Ah, Ash, you are early. Eager to start your journey?" Professor Oak asked and Ash nodded honestly.

"Very much," he replied, but then stalled unsure on how to ask what was on his mind.

"Is there something wrong, young man?" the professor asked while he put together a bunch of papers.

"I was thinking professor… I've read about cases where a trainer didn't start with any of the usual regional starter Pokémon," Ash started and that seemed to have caught the professor's attention, because he put down the papers and turned towards the new trainer.

"Yes, it usually happens in families with much history of Pokémon – for example gym leaders have a tendency to specialize in a Pokémon-type, as do their children and as you know the three Kanto starters are either Water, Fire or Grass/Poison-types," as usual the professor was quick to explain. Ash nodded, because he already knew that. The moment the idea first came into his mind, he made his own research.

"I don't know how to ask, so I will be blunt – could I have Pikachu as my starter? I know that he belongs to you, professor, but I don't want to abandon him," Ash asked and he saw the professor smile.

"I was surprised that you haven't asked that question yet," he simply said, though it wasn't the answer Ash would have hoped for.

"I didn't know how to ask it, I mean I know that new trainers are supposed to choose from the three starters," Ash replied while looking down, analysing his new shoes. (Not that he was interested in them, he just didn't want to meet the professor's eyes.)

"I'm sure that you know the reason why that is," Professor Oak started and Ash looked up and nodded. "I would have no problem of giving Pikachu to you, simply because I know that Pikachu would want to go with you." It was what Ash wanted to hear, but from the professor's tone, he knew there was a 'but'.

"But?" Ash prompted and this time he didn't look away.

"But I want you to think about it some more. This Pikachu is in a way I don't even understand myself is stronger than usual, but no matter what Pikachu and even Raichu are far from the strongest Pokémon out there. Against a Charizard most would say that even Raichu has no chance. Pikachu has only one more evolutions to go while all the three starters have two more each bigger and stronger than the previous, all much bigger and stronger than Raichu in general. You would be in a disadvantage, my boy." It was all true, Ash had seen grown-ups next to a Charizard looking like babies, but leaving Pikachu behind didn't seem like an option to Ash.

"It's not like Pikachu would be my only Pokémon and let's not forget that I already have a strong bond with him and trained him so that would give me advantage," he pointed out and the professor nodded.

"Are you sure then?" he asked and now Ash nodded.

"Absolutely, I simply cannot say good-bye to Pikachu," he replied. The professor pushed a button on the table on which three Poké Balls were situated probably the starters and a fourth appeared, though this one had a little lightning bolt mark on it.

"Here he is," the professor said and Ash looked at him strangely.

"I did tell you that I was waiting for your question. I was pretty sure that you would decide on Pikachu." Ash took the Poké Ball.

"Pikachu, come out buddy," he said and with the usual light effect his favourite Pokémon appeared though he didn't seem to be in good mood. Ash took him in his arms.

"Pikapi!" he replied happily by the action.

"Hey, buddy, good to see you too. You don't really like that Poké Ball, do you?" Pikachu feverishly shook his head.

"Well, we won't use it then," Ash answered confidentially.

"Pi?" Pikachu tilted his head in confusion.

"You are coming with me on my Pokémon journey. Well, if you want to, of course."

"Chaa," Pikachu replied while snuggling closer to him. The professor laughed.

"I would say that it is a yes," he remarked and Pikachu nodded with a 'Pi!'

"You and I buddy, we are going to be the very best!" Ash stated and Pikachu raised his right arm ceremoniously.

"Now that you have your starter Pokémon, here are the rest of your Poké Balls and your Pokédex. I'm sure you don't need demonstration on how it works," the professor said with raised eyebrows and Ash shook his head. He has seen the device many times before. He turned it in the direction of Pikachu in interest not that there was much he didn't know about his buddy.

 _Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. It can generate electric attack from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks._

"Thank you professor," Ash said and the professor nodded.

"You have everything you need for the journey?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe so. You know my Mom," Ash added.

"Have you planned where to go?" the professor asked.

"Yes, I will challenge the Pewter gym first, though until then of course I will need to catch other Pokémon too. I also got hold of a fishing road, because I read that the Pewter gym is specialized in Rock-type, so I would have a type disadvantage with Pikachu, I want to get hold of some Water-type," Ash stated and the professor seemed impressed.

"I see that you know what you are doing," Professor Oak remarked, but Ash just shrugged.

"It's all thanks to you professor. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even know how to catch a Pokémon, let alone win a gym battle," Ash answered honestly. He shuddered at what would have happened on his journey if he never became the professor's youngest intern.

"I hope to hear soon about you and your accomplishments Ash. I'm sure there will be a lot to hear about." Ash smiled at that and Pikachu who has just climbed to his should added a rather loud 'Pikachu!'

"I do hope, professor. Pikachu and I will try our best, won't we buddy?" he asked his Pokémon, who agreed happily with a squealing 'Pi!' "I think it's time for us to leave, thank you for everything, professor." Ash bid good-bye to his mentor and left the lab with a nostalgic feeling and with Pikachu on his shoulder. He was not surprised to see his mother waiting for him by the gate.

"Hey, Pikachu," she petted the Pokémon who liked the attention very much. "As cute as ever."

"Mom!" Ash exclaimed. "I love you and all, but Pikachu and I must be going. I want to get going before the other trainers so I would get to the first gym before them. I also have to catch many Pokémon before then and train them too, so I have no time to waste." He had made countless lists on how to proceed, but time was essential that was no question. The sooner he had the gym badges, the more time he would have to train efficiently for the Indigo League.

"I'm so proud of you, darling. You have come far," she said with tears in her eyes. "And I know that you will go even further. I will miss you darling." Ash hugged his mother one last time before he started on his journey with his best buddy and new partner on his shoulder.

Looking back on the last two years he wondered where he would be today if he didn't look in the brown eyes of that Pichu. Most probably still sleeping, because he was unable to get up, he concluded remembering how clueless he has been before a Pichu changed his life and illuminated his chosen path.


End file.
